


#Jagrwatch

by Candace_X_Chambers



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Secrets, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Sid hears his name called out as he skates onto the ice. Geno's is next, as always, and the Russian skates to the bench. Sidney takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them he finds-</em>
</p><p>  <em>Darkness?</em></p><p> <em>Why are the lights still off? And why is the music still playing? They're all out here. Technical difficulties, Sid assumes.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#Jagrwatch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanicsOnTheHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicsOnTheHorizon/gifts).



> So I was walking with PanicsOnTheHorizon today, talking about the Pens and potential trades, and this came up...
> 
> This will probably never happen (but maybe it could?) so it's obviously fictional. I don't own anyone or anything. If you got here by searching yourself or a friend I suggest finding the nearest back button.
> 
> Thanks for reading. All feedback is greatly appreciated )))

When Mike told them Kuni would be a healthy scratch, Sidney had simply sighed inwardly and shaken it off. Kuni hasn't been on top of his game for a while now, if not all season.

Everyone knows Chris wasn't to happy with the way Dan and whoever else had been fired. He gets along with the new staff just fine, but he can't connect with them. Not like he did with Dan and Ray.

Sid admits that he isn't all to pleased with Bylsma's and Shero's departures. And he wasn't the biggest fan of trading away James Neal. But worrying about who you're taking orders from or who signs your paycheck is a distraction from hockey. Considering the way they've been playing since they returned from the winter break, they certainly don't need anymore distractions.

They all seem to shrug it off because they have bigger things to focus on. They just played two back-to-back games (one against Winnipeg and the other Washington). While their loss to the Caps was painful, they can use the sting to kick their asses into gear as they play against the New Jersey Devils at home.

______________________________

Sid hears Suttsy's scream from the front, blades scraping against ice as they make their way out. Everyone's name is called by Ryan Mill over the P.A. system. He finds it unusual that they're doing a roll call at the end of January as it's usually only done in the home openers and playoffs. Once again, Sidney shrugs it off. It's just another distraction from hockey that he doesn't need, none of them need.

Sid hears his name called out as he skates onto the ice. Geno's is next, as always, and the Russian skates to the bench. Sidney takes in a deep breath and closes his eyes. When he opens them he finds-

Darkness?

Why are the lights still off? And why is the music still playing? They're all out here. Technical difficulties, Sid assumes.

Except, the lights are still off. No one is apologizing for malfunctioning equipment. And the singer for the Canadian and American national anthem hasn't even came out yet. Sid looks at David, then at Horny, as if they could hold an answer. Both of his wingers look just as confused as he feels. As does everyone else. Crosby looks back at Geno, but the Russian shrugs.

"Sorry the delay." Comes a moment later. Finally Sid thinks.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome your newest player." What? What new player? Mario hadn't said anything about a trade or picking someone up on waivers.

"JAROMÍR JÁGR!"

There's a moment of silence where everyone stares at the tunnel in a state of shock. This has to be a joke, right?

Except it's not.

A black jersey comes out. A broad, white 'A' on his chest. Sid can just barely make out the 68 on his helmet.

The crowd loses it, screaming loudly and jumping around. There are people crying. Or, so Sidney would assume. He feels like crying honestly. But that might involve having to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him.

What the actual living fuck?

Horny slips, nearly toppling Sid over. If he wasn't frozen in spot he would've collapsed under the Swede's weight. David grabs his wrist, looking at Sid with wide eyes.

"We're..we're gonna play with Jágr." Perron whispers, his eyes bright with pure joy, "I'M GONNA FUCKING PLAY WITH JAROMÍR JÁGR!" He shouts, beaming with pride.

"Hey kid." Jaro says, skating up to him, bumping their helmets together. Sid blinks hopelessly. There's this can be real.

Jaro shakes hands with the five Pens players already on the ice before Patric shakes over to the bench, letting the veteran winger take his spot. Sidney forces his mouth shut to keep from gaping. He's met Jágr before, but playing with him is such a different story and-

Sid looks up at the jumbotron. Mario has one hand in his pocket, the other one waving down at them - at Jaromír - a knowing smile on his face.

The son of a bitch.

______________________________

Kuni comes in after the game, wearing his new Devils jersey and the most genuine smile he's had all season.

"You motherfucker!" Duper yells, clapping him on the shoulders. "You didn't tell us, fucking traitor!"

"I wanted to! But Mario said I couldn't." Kuni defends himself, holding up his hands, "I've known since the All-Star break, dude. It's been killing me not to tell you guys. But Mario didn't want it to somehow slip to the media."

"I don't think you're in the correct locker room anymore, Mr. Kunitz." Mario says, his voice light and playful. "Scat, boy. Go be with your new team."

Jaro doesn't waste anytime pulling Mario into a hug, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist and squeezing him tight. Geno puts a hand on Sid's hip, kissing his jaw "So cute."

Sidney snorts, "Shut up. I don't need that mental image."

Mario pulls back, putting his forehead against the Czech's, "Welcome home."

"It's good to be back." Jaromír replies, all choked up.

Everyone starts clapping and circling around the two old friends, making this weird big group hug thing while making tomorrow night's dinner plans (Flower yells out "Shots!" because he likes to drink to anything worth celebrating). A couple of the guys hoot in agreement to go out tonight.

"Hey! There's still practice tomorrow! Don't make me change it to mandatory!" Mike yells over the noise from his position by the comfortable, lonely spot by the door.

That doesn't last long because Paulie pulls him in.

______________________________

31 January, 2015

_Jágr makes triumphant return to the Pens and celebrates win with teammates in the locker room_

8 March, 2015

_Jágr says the Pens "okay" regular season performance will benefit them in the playoffs_

_"For a long time, the Penguins have been such a great regular season team, but lacked skill in the playoffs," Jágr says, "In 2008-09, the Pens barely made [the] playoffs (they took the last playoff spot in the East), and they went onto win [the Stanley] Cup._

_"Wouldn't it be fair to say that just because we don't have the best record, [or] are struggling, that we still have pretty good chance [at winning the Cup]?"_

14 June, 2015

_Jágr's theory proven correct_

_Pens beat the Preds in seven games_

_Jágr wins third Stanley Cup with the Pens four in franchise history_

20 June, 2015

_Jaromír Jágr announces his retirement... and engagement to the recently divorced Mario Lemieux_

**Author's Note:**

> The things at the end are headlines for pretend articles, fyi )))


End file.
